A Sense of Nostalgia
by Lena-luvs-cats
Summary: Reincarnation AU. A young violinist passes by a young flower vendor. Both men feel something, though they didn't know the other felt it too. It was sense a sense of nostalgia, but what was the cause behind it? What would become of those two? Yullen oneshot.


**Lena's back! And with another Yullen one-shot. It's a reincarnation AU, except they don't remember. I really don't like my writing for this but I dunno how to fix it. Whatever I don't care! DX Under way too much school stress, needed something to put off my mind!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man!**

 **Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

A Sense of Nostalgia

 _Two men lay on the ground. They were bleeding profusely, from deep gashes along their bodies, small stars slowly appearing on their skin. The younger of the two struggled to turn his head to look at his lover. They, who had shared so many happy and painful moments together._

" _Hah… Looks like this is it for us huh?"_

 _The other's voice was deeper and more mature than the first. "Che… Seems like it. I'll…" the man struggled for his breath, "I'll always love you forever."_

" _I'll love you forever too…" Their voices were reduced to nearly inaudible croaks._

" _Then… I'll see you in the next life, beansprout…"_

" _Hah… yeah, see you…"_

 _The wind carried away their ashes._

* * *

Both men felt it, though they were unaware that the other did too. But they both felt it. A sense of nostalgia.

It happened when they first met, though, it couldn't really be described as meeting each other. Really one was just passing by the other. Allen Walker, a kind, young albino, was a traveling flower vendor, and had recently moved on to a different city, bringing his flower cart with him.

His station featured a wide variety of exotic flowers he cultivated with his own care and effort, and his hard work paid off, his flowers always blooming with stunning beauty. The man loved to give out his flowers, for they gave people even on their worst days a small joy, and small solace. It was these flowers that saved him, oh so long ago.

 _It was ten years ago, when Allen was still in his early teens, on his worst day of his life. His orphanage had burned down, taking a great number of its residents with it. Among them was his best friend, Narein, along with his sister. That day, he almost lost himself to his despair, and he would have, had not a wandering clown passed by._

 _The clown saw the despairing child, and pulled out a white flower. "A white carnation," he said, "It's my favorite flower, but you can have it. So cheer up and have a smile." Thirteen year-old Allen, with tears slowing down, looked at the flower, then at the kind clown's face, then back to the flower. The flower was a dazzling white, its petals pristine. It was beautiful, and Allen saw a light. He took the flower and held it to his chest._

" _Thank you." he whispered. The clown gave him a kind smile and left._

 _It was several days later did Allen hear that the clown had gotten in a car accident. He visited his funeral, and there he learned his name was Mana. He stayed in front of his grave, until everyone had gone. He brought out a flower, the white carnation. "A white carnation," he hushed out, "it's your favorite, so you can have it back. May you rest in peace."_

Mana was his inspiration to sell and give out flowers, in hope that the flowers would bring a light, no matter how small, into the receiver's life, just like how it had him.

He stationed his cart on a street he felt was not too busy, but there was still a fair amount of people. He planned to stay in this town, for maybe two weeks, before moving on to the next. He was watering his flowers, when he felt it.

A blissful, yet melancholic feeling.

A sense of nostalgia.

* * *

Yuu Kanda, a young and aspiring violinist. He would walk to the Black Order, his contracted studio, every morning, and nothing changed his routine. The man found solace in his music, it relaxed him whenever he needed it. Otherwise he wouldn't agree to work for the Black Order and deal with all the idiots there.

The violin was a very important part of his life. It was how he recovered from his grief all those years back.

 _It was fifteen years ago when it happened. Kanda was with his childhood best friend, Alma Karma. The nine year-olds were walking together, off to explore the forest that was off to the side of the town. Except they never reached the forest._

 _Alma was hit by a car._

 _He died that day, right in front of Kanda. Kanda was shocked, he wouldn't believe it. He secluded himself to his room, not speaking to any of his foster family. He had already started violin lessons recently, and when he was alone in his room, he picked it up, and he found his light in the music. Putting all his grief into the music, he was able to recover from his late best friend's death, and move on with life._

The Black Order had seen his talent, and was not slow to recruit him. Having nothing better to do, Kanda accepted their offer. At least he still got his music.

He was walking down the street to his studio, as usual. He passed a small flower shop that had stationed there recently, when he felt it.

A feeling, so tranquil, and filled with much remorse.

A sense of nostalgia.

* * *

Both men looked around. Kanda saw a white-haired flower vendor. Allen saw an Asian man with a violin case. They made eye contact, but neither said anything. They both stood there staring at each other for a moment, before they both slowly went back to what they were doing, wondering what was up with that feeling.

Though they didn't know the other did as well, they both secretly hoped they would see each other again. And that they did.

Every day, when the young violinist walked to and from his work, he'd pass by the flower vendor's shop, and every day, they'd spend a few moments just looking at each other, not saying anything. Both of them enjoyed the other's presence, even if they couldn't explain it.

This continued for two weeks. Allen had originally planned to move on to the next city that day, but for some reason, he wanted to stay there.

' _Just for a bit longer. That's all.'_ he thought.

So he stayed a couple days longer, but then he still didn't want to leave. _'A little more wouldn't hurt. So just maybe a day two more and then I'll leave.'_ he told himself again. Another couple of days passed, and the same thing happened again.

It wasn't until the third week, did they do something other than stare at each other. Kanda did something more than stop by the flower shop. He went up to it, and took a look at the flowers. They were all gorgeous. "You have any specific type in mind? I'll probably have it." a melodious voice came from the albino.

"Hn. Nothing in particular. Do you have any ideas?" Kanda hummed out. The flower vendor pondered for a moment.

"Oh! I think I've got just the thing. Excuse me a moment." He went behind the numerous shelves of blossoms and came back with a small pot filled with water. In it grew a beautiful lotus flower. "I think this suits you perfectly." Allen beamed.

"That's perfect. I'll take it." Kanda reached for his wallet when Allen stopped him.

"Oh! No, it's on the house you can take it. It's rare to find a flower that matches someone so perfectly, so you can have it." He put the pot in his hands. Kanda was at a loss for words. He looked at Allen, who gave him a bright smile. And surprisingly, he himself let himself give off one of his rare smiles. A small quirky one. The flower vendor held out his hand. "I'm Allen Walker."

Kanda returned the gesture. "Yuu Kanda."

And though they didn't know the other felt it as well, both men felt it then, stronger than ever before.

That bittersweet feeling.

That sense of nostalgia.

* * *

 **And Scene!**

 **Yes, I know it's kinda craptastic, but that's what critique is for! Feel free to give me some feedback and I'll take it all in! No hate though, hate is just hateful, and no-one likes that.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, and till next time,**

 **Au revoir~**


End file.
